In recent years, sharing of data by various users over the Internet® has increased tremendously. The users can share data using various Internet based platforms such as discussion forums, social media websites, such as Twitter®, LinkedIn®, Facebook®, etc., or using any other common platforms where data can be shared with users connected to the network. Since, many users share data on such common platforms, it may be desired to tag the shared data for uniquely identifying the data.
In order to tag the data with unique identifiers, a few well-known techniques such as optical character recognition (OCR) is used to extract data from the postings. Based on the extracted data, the users can select/choose the tag manually and associate the tag to the extracted data. Since, selecting/choosing the tag manually is a tedious task and is a multi-step procedure. Further, as there are numerous social media platforms available in the market, the techniques are desired that must be capable of handling tags for the data posted on various social media platforms.